Schlachten
by Femme Fatale Sisterhood
Summary: Europe 1939. The rise of NaziGermany,taking a toll on the lives of many. Hitlers SS running the country,causing terror. Two young women become caught in the middle of mass genocide. Can they make it out alive?Or are their captors too ruthless?KCC BV RR


Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING WITHIN THE TIMESPAN OF HISTORY!

A/N: We would like to put it out there that this story will be fully based around historical events, placing fictional characters into the place where real people once were. Fictional situations will be created within the lines of reality. If you cannot handle WWII, Killing, The holocaust, violence or anything along those lines… leave now. Anything from history will be as clearly and accurately presented as possible. Thank you. Enjoy….. R/R.

_Schlachten_

_Prologue_

"_Today we must rely upon our own strength! And we can be satisfied with the results of this trust in ourselves - inwardly and outwardly. _

_When I came to power, my fellow-citizens, Germany was divided and impotent internally, and outwardly the sport of foreign designs. Today we are in order domestically. Our business is flourishing."_

Adolf Hitler had become a pillar of power within the past 6 years; his position in the 'Nationalist Socialist German Workers Party' had given him the foothold he had needed. Becoming the Führer of Germany, he had found popularity among the middle and lower classes. His popularity as well as his ideals had spread rapidly, causing the Jewish population to shoulder the blame of The Great War. Hitler's nation was becoming more powerful as time passed. With the protection and support of his SS troops, he was seeking to make Germany the greatest nation in the world.

"_Abroad perhaps we are not loved, but respected. Yet we receive attention! That is the decisive factor! Above all we have given the greatest possible good fortune to millions of our fellow-citizens - the return into our Greater German Reich. _

_Second: We have given Central Europe a great piece of good fortune, namely, peace - peace that will be protected by German might. And this might can no longer be broken by any world power. That is our pledge! _

_So we will show that over two million citizens did not fall in the Great War in vain. From their sacrifice came Greater Germany. From their sacrifice was this strong young German people that the Reich called into being and that has now made itself felt. In the face of this sacrifice we shall not shy away from any sacrifice if it is ever necessary. _

_Let the world understand that! _

_It can make pacts and draw up declarations as much as it wishes. I have no faith in paper, but I do have faith in you, my fellow-citizens!"_

Hitler stood proud before his people, his voice resonating within each of the citizens before him. As his speech continued, he accentuated his points with powerful gesticulation; his eyes quickly glancing over to the SS officers standing off to the side. Their proud and proper stances, emulated the discipline they possessed.

"_The greatest breach of faith of all time was committed against us Germans. Let us take care that our people internally are never again in a position to be broken. Then no one in the world will threaten us. Then peace will either be maintained for our people or, if necessary, peace will be enforced. _

_Then our people will bloom and flourish. Our people will be able to put their geniality, their ability, their diligence and steadfastness into the works of peace and human culture. This is our desire. We hope for it and we believe in it. _

_Twenty years ago that party was founded - at that time a tiny organization. Consider the road from that time until today! Consider the wonders which have occurred about us. _

_Believe, therefore, because of this wonderful road, also in the course of the German people in its coming great future! _

_Germany - Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!"_

Hitler rigidly saluted the crowd before him, his officers following suite, their voices echoing his declaration. Cheers emanated from the crowd, Hitler saluted them one final time. Stepping down from the podium he approached his officers, nodding to them. Two of the younger officers nodded to him, saluting out of respect. The older dictator strode past them and down the stairs to meet his other officers. The two young men followed him down the stairs, keeping their distance from the Führer and his generals, stepping into their designated vehicle, the door slamming shut behind them. They leaned back into the seat, the seriousness from their faces dissipating. The taller of the two ran his hands through his wild blonde hair, loosening the top buttons on his pressed uniform. The shorter of the two furrowed his brow looking to his companion with disdain.

"Must you be so unorthodox with everything?" The shorter man brushed a loose blonde strand of hair away from his placid face. "I don't need to be demoted due to your need to do as you please. We just became officers; don't fuck this up Mutter-Ficker."



Except from Adolf Hitler's Wilhelmshaven Speech on April 1, 1939

"Hitler's Speeches." Wilhelmshaven. 1999. Hitler Historical museum.


End file.
